


Summer Son

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geraldine just wanted a calm summer, but Oakley shakes it all up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Son

Finally a sunny day. Geraldine had rented the little cottage in hopes of spending the summer writing outside under a blue sky, but until today it had rained and rained and rained.

With her first cup of tea she started planning her day, as she did every morning. She would have to do laundry first. The small bedroom was full of dirty clothes. Some grocery shopping, hanging the laundry up to dry. Writing. Talking that walk she promised herself. Writing some more. It wasn’t a long list, but she needed it to give her day some structure.

As she did her chores the weather got even nicer. When she carried her laundry outside the sky was clear and of such an amazing blue, that she had to keep herself from just lying down in the grass and stare up into the azure.

While she pondered how to finish her latest chapter she heard a loud thump! behind her. Turning around she saw a young man with unruly blond curls who seemed to have jumped over the low hedge surrounding her garden.

"You got to hide me!" he yelled and stopped right in front of her. Laughing and wheezing he kept looking down the street "Please!"

A bit puzzled, but still amused she pointed towards the gardening shed.   
"You can hide in there… just watch out for rusty nails."

"Oh thank you so much… ma’am…"

She smiled to herself and shook her head while he folded his lanky frame into the tiny shed.

A moment later a second young man ran down the street. He stopped as he saw her and yelled “Ma’am, have you seen my mate? Tall, blond, a real pain in the arse?”

She grinned and yelled back pointing down the street: “I think he ran that way!”

"Thank you!" and he was gone.

After about two minutes a blond head poked out of the shed.

"Is the air clear?" he inquired.

"I guess so, but I don’t know how long he will run down that road."

He laughed heartily. “Ah, he’s quite the marathon man.” Chuckling he sauntered over to her.   
"Here let me help you." He took one of her baskets, before she could stop him.

"Oh, please don’t, you don’ have to…"

"Oh, I do have to. You might have saved my life, ma’am."

"Please, at least call me Geraldine."

He grinned and started picking clothes from the basket to hang up. Of course he had grabbed the basket with her underwear. She shook her head. It was just fabric. And it was clean.

"So, why did he chase you?" she asked after a while.

"Oh it was amazing!" he laughed. "I did the old bucket with water over the door spiel. After he got drenched he yelled ‘Oakley!’ - that’s me – and stumbled right into the paddling pool I had prepared." He nearly doubled over remembering the scene. "It wouldn’t have been so bad, if not for Fiona – the girl he’s into – would have just stepped around the corner right then. He was flapping like a fish in that pool and she nearly pissed herself laughing."

She grinned. “Are you prepared for his revenge?”

"Ah, he’s not the type for revenge once he cools down."

When both baskets where empty they exchanged thanks once again and Oakley headed back to the cottage he had rented with his friends. Watching him go, Geraldine admired his ass. He was at least 15 years younger than she was, but quite a sight. And he had called her “Ma’am”. She must seem like an elderly aunt to him

 

As Oakley crossed the field to get back to his friends he grinned. He hadn’t expected such a hot neighbour. True, she was older, but he didn’t mind. In fact he always found older women far more fascinating than the girls his age. He had noticed that she wasn’t wearing a bra and had admired the way her breasts looked through the soft fabric of her shirt. He didn’t go as far as stealing one of her nice little knickers, but then they had been fresh from the machine. He’d had to visit her again…

 

The next day Geraldine decided to try and set up the hammock she had bought. It had a wooden frame so she could place it where ever she wanted. Just as she figured out that she probably would need a second set of hands, she heard a happy “Good Morning!” from the garden gate.

"Oakley, hey. What brings you here? Need another hiding place?" She greeted him and smiled.

"Nah, just taking a stroll. What are you doing?"

She showed him her work and he quickly agreed to help her set up the thing. Today she was wearing a bra, he noticed a bit disappointed, but then there was plenty of time to admire her long legs in her shorts.

"It looks good, doesn’t it?" she asked proudly when they were finished.

"Sure does, very comfy…" he said and flopped into the hammock. She grinned and turned to pick up a few bits of leftover packing material. He took the chance and wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her back into the hammock with him. She yelped and nearly landed on top of him. He moved a bit and grinned.

"Place enough for two."

For a moment she didn’t know what to say. His skin smelled of sun lotion and was very warm against her side. Her heart beat fast and she took a deep breath. Chiding him now would be senseless. And why? She didn’t really mind.

For a while they just lay there and looked into the sky. A nice kind of calmness settled around them, the only sounds coming from the breeze in the trees and the song of some birds. Oakley was very pleased that she hadn’t protested and didn’t dare to move. He was nervous that he might either scare her away or touch more of her skin. Not that he didn’t want to, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to control certain reactions of his body.

After some time Geraldine heard her phone ringing. “Oh, I got to go. I’m meeting up with a friend later – that must be her, to tell me when she’ll be free.” She stood up rushed to the house. Oakley followed her slowly.

After a minute she came back. “I really have to hurry now. How can I thank you for your help?”

"Dinner." he said immediately. Seeing the puzzled look on her face he hurried to say: "Just a nice dinner tomorrow evening? Nothing fancy? I didn’t have anything that wasn’t deep-frozen and microwaved for some time." He looked at her pleadingly.

She laughed and agreed. How could she resist those puppy-eyes?

It took her all morning to figure out what to make for dinner. She considered nearly everything. From Fish and chips (too fast food) to cottage pie (and call herself Granny). In the end she decided to make some green salad and have a nice little barbecue.

Concentrating on writing just didn’t happen that afternoon. She marveled at herself. How could such a boy distract her so much? It was just dinner. He surely thought of her as a stand-in for his mother. He’d be appalled if he ever caught her eyeing that bulge in his Bermudas. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. If there was no writing to be done she could prepare the table for tonight. Setting it up outside, getting some of those citronella candles to keep the bugs away and then decide what to wear.

At half past six everything was ready. She had decided to just keep on her shorts and put on a nice, loose blouse. She was just brushing her hair when she heard him calling outside. She nearly jumped down her stairs. ‘Calm down!’ she chided herself. It was silly to be excited. They would just have dinner.

Oakley did clean up quite nicely. While there was little to do about his unruly hair, he wore nice black trousers and a crisp white shirt. He also clutched a bouquet of field flowers. She was a bit flustered and busied herself with getting a vase.   
"Do sit down," she yelled from the kitchen window. "Want a beer?"

Dinner was good and he dug in very enthusiastically. After a while they both were able to relax and just enjoyed the food and made small talk. It was actually very pleasant. Their age-gap didn’t come up at all and they even discovered things they had in common. When Geraldine stood up to clear away the dishes Oakley immediately jumped up to help. She just piled everything in the sink and when he offered to wash the dishes told him not to worry, she’d clean up tomorrow. As he stood behind her with the last of the plates she nearly crashed into him when she turned around. She stepped back and felt the cold rim of the sink behind her. He took a step closer and set the plates down on the counter besides her. And didn’t step back. She was tall herself so he didn’t quite tower over her, but she still had to look up to him. His gaze wandered over her and she felt herself blushing. The kitchen was only dimly lit, but he was so close that she could have counted his freckles.

For a moment they just stood like that and none of them moved a muscle. His eyes were hooded and just when he was about to lift a hand to cup her face there was a loud noise from outside, where a car misfired. She yelped and he took a step back and the moment was gone. Quickly turning to the sink she shuffled around some things and he cleared his throat nervously. Not quite knowing what to do with himself he stepped out and looked up at the sky.

It had grown dark and the first stars started to twinkle. He sauntered over to the hammock they had built and sat down in it, feet on the ground.

After washing her face with cold water Geraldine had taken some time to search for the small storm lamps that were stored in one the kitchen cupboards. She lit them and wandered into the garden. Where was he?

"Oakley?" She called quietly, worrying that he had taken off.

"Here!" He called back from the hammock. She walked over and set the lamps down every few meters to illuminate a way back to the house.

She stopped just in front of him and he looked up to her. She wet her lips and tried to think of something to say when he took her hands. “Sit down with me?”

She did and the laws of physics had them sit very close, their seat being a hammock. She folded her hands in her lap and suddenly felt shy, as if she was the younger one.

He put one arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her down with him, so that they both lay on their backs. Her head lay on his shoulder and he started to point out the stars to her. They were becoming more and more numerous as it grew darker and darker and she just listened to his voice, smooth and relaxing. After a while he fell silent and they just looked into the sky. She took his hand and they entwined their fingers.

"Geraldine," he whispered and her heart began beating faster. She turned her head to face him and found him watching her intently. She cupped his face with her free hand and ran her thumb along his jaw-line. He leaned into her touch and she felt heat rising in her breast. Throwing all worries and doubts over board she moved in to kiss him. He gasped in surprise, but responded eagerly. Soon his hands began to wander over her body, rubbing and touching. She opened her mouth to explore his mouth and found him very responsive. Suddenly her loose attire seemed constricting and he was wearing far too much anyhow. She started unbuttoning his shirt and he moaned in pleasant surprise. They broke their kiss long enough so that he could pull her blouse over her head and throw it off the hammock carelessly. His shirt followed.

He moved over her and kissed her deeply. He surely had talent and what he might have lacked in finesse, he compensated with eagerness. With delight she noticed that he was already getting hard, his erection rubbing against her thigh. He kissed her deeply once more and then let his lips wander over her cheek. He nibbled on her ear and then left trail of little kisses down to her shoulder. She moaned and ran her fingers through his locks. Her hips moved as if on their own, rubbing against his cock through his trousers. He kept leaving open mouthed kisses on her skin, slowly trailing towards her breasts. He moved the fabric of her bra away and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently at first and rubbing the other with his thumb.

"Yes," she hissed and arched her back towards him. He stopped to look and grin at her and then switched to the other nipple, sucking harder and running his free hand over her belly. Just as he was about to undo her short some movement tilted the hammock so that they both landed on the grass. Without skipping a beat they were at each other again. Groping, kissing, and fumbling with the rest of their clothes, they felt the need growing. She pushed him on his back and finally managed to get his damned trousers off. His cock sprang from his boxers, hard and ready. She moaned at the sight of it and quickly stepped out of her knickers. He moved to get back up to kiss her, but she set a firm hand on his chest.

"Stay on your back." He nodded and lay back, watching her in anticipation. His eyes moved over her naked body and she enjoyed seeing his lust grow even more. She got down on her knees and crawled towards him, keeping her eyes on his face. When she reached his cock, she smiled devilishly and gently stroked it. His eyes widened and she felt it twitch underneath her fingers. She slowly moved her fist up and down and he moaned. His head fell back and his hands clutched the grass.

For a moment she admired his length and then licked it up and down again. His head snapped back and he swore. She laughed around his shaft and he growled softly, a rumbling sound in his chest.

She bopped her head a few times up and down, until she heard him swear again.

"Please, let me fuck you. I need to be inside you." he begged and she grinned. She planted a kiss on his tip and moved further up. Her legs straddled his hips and for a moment she towered over him, drinking in the look of lust. He grasped her tights and she moved over him, so that her labia were just touching the tip of his cock. He bucked up and she moved up again. He groaned in frustration and begged again.

"Woman, please, I can’t take this teasing," he moaned and with a smile she said "Oh, you will learn." He opened his mouth in reply, but she didn't give him a chance to say anything, but moved down and closed her eyes as she felt his cock fill her.

He gasped and moved his hands up to her ass, squeezing it. She rolled her hips and then started moving faster. He pumped into her, meeting her movement in just the right angle. His large hands kneaded her ass and she moved her hands to cup her breasts and play with her nipples. He watched her with hooded eyes, obviously liking what he saw. They moved faster and faster and it didn't take long until she felt the familiar warmth spreading through her sex.

"I’m going to cum," she moaned and he moved one hand from her ass to her clit, stroking her. "Oh fuck," she bit her lip to keep from yelling.

It hit her with such a force, that she couldn't stop but screamed his name into the night sky. She rode him through the waves of her orgasm and felt herself go limp.

"No yet," he growled and pushed her onto her back, without slipping out of her. She spread her legs wide and grasped his hair. "Fuck me hard, Oakley," she moaned and he didn't need any more incentive. He nearly slipped out of her, just to ram back into her, over and over again. She tugged at his hair, pulling him closer. He sped up even more and grunted with pleasure, when he felt her cunt clenching around him, feeling her second orgasm building up.

There were no more words, just moaning and grunting, as he slammed into her. As the orgasm hit her, her back arched of the grass and she bit into his shoulder. It was the last bit that sent him over the edge, too and he came with such a force, that his vision went black for a second. He let himself fall to the side, but immediately gathered her in his arms and clutched her to his chest.

"Fuck," he murmured, still out of breath. This was going to be the best summer, ever.


End file.
